A Very Percy Christmas
by CatThestral497
Summary: A kind of sequel to A Very Percy Thanksgiving. Just a few drabbles about our favorite heroes of Olympus doing holiday things.
1. Chapter 1

Don't get me wrong, I love real Christmas trees as much as the next guy, but apparently Clarisse will only stand for one that we cut down ourselves. She doesn't go for any of this tree-lot business. Also, according to Clarisse, going out into the wilderness "builds character and backbone." Her mother always told her that, I guess.

"Maybe if a certain someone didn't walk so slow, that someone wouldn't have to be out here as long!" Clarisse was yelling due to the fact that she was several yards ahead of me.

"C'mon 'Risse, there is like two feet of snow on the ground! You didn't actually think that I wouldn't get tired, did you?" I was exhausted. And, I know what you're thinking. Demigods plus random forest near the place we're staying at in Maine equals potential monster run-in. Actually, it's more that potentially going to happen, since we are both rather old, for a demigod, at least. It's as if we are a giant present with a beacon on it saying, "Happy holidays to all you monsters out there! You get a tasty treat this year!"

I'm not worried, of course. I can more than handle myself if a situation arises, and well, Clarisse is, well… Clarisse. I really don't think an explanation is needed for that.

What I don't understand is the fact that we passed about twenty different trees that would go great in the living room if we just threw some lights and ornaments on it. Clarisse has _very_ high standards for her trees.

In my wallowing and self pity I failed to notice that my girlfriend was no longer in sight. You'd have thought that I should have been frightened for her safety when I heard screeches in the distance, but I wasn't. Drawing my sword (yeah, that's right, we had our weapons), I ran towards the noise to see if I could get any of the action, but to my dismay, Clarisse was standing over a pile of ash, covered in golden ichor.

"Wow, you couldn't have saved some for me?"

"Sorry, Rodriguez. You snooze, you lose." Her smirk persisted as she continued, "And I found us a tree, by the way." She pointed to a dark green pine with a thin layer of snow covering it. Plucking my sword straight from my hand, she made her way over to it. "It's celestial bronze, it'll be fine," she said after seeing my sceptical expression.

Shortly following the process of chopping down the tree with _my_ sword, Clarisse picked up the front of the tree and began the trek back, and I knew damn well that she would not be needing my assistance here, or ever, for that matter. She turned after walking a few feet and said, "Hey, Rodriguez, pick up the top of the tree. We don't want all the needles falling out before we get back." The subtlest of smiles flashed on her face at the end of that statement.

Clarisse must have seen the small look of uselessness that I wore on my face as she hauled the tree by herself. I guess that's her idea of giving when it comes to the holidays. It's sometimes good to know that she "needs" me for _something_, but I guess feeling a bit useless at times is the price to pay when you fall in love with a person that's so capable and perfect.

**A/N**

**It's a little later than originally planned, but now that all my holiday festivities are over for a bit I thought I could finally write this. I don't know how great this'll be in with grammar and stuff because I wrote it at 2:30am so we'll see.**

**I have planned this to be 8 chapters and the next one should be out in at most 24 hours.**

**I hope you enjoyed and please review.**

**-Cat**


	2. Chapter 2

As you can probably imagine, Octavian is quite the Scrooge when the holidays roll around.

The day was December 26th, and Octavian was doing what he does best on his days off: be socially awkward in front of a lot of strangers in public. As far as socially awkward activities go, sitting at a cafe table by yourself giving a death glare to everyone that passes is pretty high up on the list. Add that to the fact that he seemed to being glaring mostly at the small children makes it a tad worse. Although it seemed that he was staring at the small children, he was really staring at the objects that they were holding.

Being the day after Christmas, all the kids had new stuffed animals that they carried around like they were sacred. One small girl carried a fluffy, pink stuffed dog that caught Octavian's eye. I mean, his supply _was_ running low, so why not?

Reaching down he plucked the dog right out of her arms. His grin was triumphant. It was just like taking candy from a baby, with an extra added factor. This "baby" was, first of all, not a baby, and, second of all, she could fight back.

"Hey!" she shouted at the taller blond. Face scrunched up in anger, she kicked him right in the balls. Immediately following the kick, Octavian crumpled to the ground in pain, dropping the pink toy in the process. Taking the dog, she ran to rejoin her mother.

If you thought a lot of people were staring at him before, well now that he was curled into a little ball on the floor, well, let's just say the amount got significantly higher.

Long story short, the moral of this story is that payback is a bitch, and so is Octavian.

**A/N**

**Sorry that was so short, but Octavian isn't exactly worth the time. This was originally going to be him getting kicked in the shin, but my friend like this idea much better.**

**The next chapter will be out (hopefully) in the next 24 hours.**

**Please review, and I hope Octavian's pain really brightened your day.**

**-Cat**


	3. Chapter 3

"Aaaand, done," Percy states proudly. A bit preoccupied with my own gingerbread  
>"house", I don't look over at it.<p>

"Cool," I say.

"You didn't even look at it," Percy whines, now interested in what I'm building.

"Sorry, Seaweed Brain, I'm trying to get the columns perfect." I can't decide whether using ten columns or twelve columns will make it more symmetrical.

Looking over my shoulder he pouts, "You know, Wise Girl, last time I checked, gingerbread house making didn't involve making an exact replica of the Parthenon."

Wow, he really does have seaweed in his brain. Isn't is very obvious that if it were an exact replica there would be sixty five columns, _not ten_.

"How much longer are you gonna be?" He rests his chin on my shoulder pressing a gentle kiss to my ear.

I don't let him see the color that rises in my cheeks as I focus on putting the columns into place, gluing them on with frosting. "Not much longer." It took Percy only twenty minutes to fall asleep with his head rested on the table next to my work area.

* * *

><p>An hour has passed since Percy fell asleep, and I am now just putting the finishing touches on the frieze. This not being an exact replica (of course), I opted to only put swirls in place of the detailed depictions of men riding into battle and all that.<p>

I feel Percy's elbow brush against mine as he awakens. "Dear gods, Annabeth, are you done _yet_?"

"Yes, I'm done," I say with pride for my finished work. I step back to take a look at my work, and I catch a glimpse of Percy's. This is the first time I've seen it since he finished it, and gods, did it look… interesting.

"You like it?"

"Um… yeah." How do I describe it? Well, let's just say, there is a lot of blue. Blue frosting, blue sugar, blue chocolate. And you couldn't exactly see the actual house. It was kind of under all of that. "So… what is it?"

"Seriously, Wise Girl?" He acts as though I should know what that pile of blue sugar is. "It's one of the houses I saw when I visited my dad in the sea."

"What is uh- what is all that blue?"

"It's the water."

Uh-huh. Of _course_ it is. I _really_ don't think the seaweed left _any_ room for a brain.

**A/N**

**Just some good old Percabeth. That was actually partially based off of the picture called "Baking With Percabeth" by Deesney on deviantart. It's a cool picture, and if you haven't seen it, you should consider checking it out.**

**The next chapter will be out within the next day. Please review, and I hope you liked it.**

**-Cat**


	4. Chapter 4

"Come on, Nico," Will whined. "It's freezing out here!"

"It's above freezing. It's not that cold," the son of Hades replied. "Besides, this was _your_ idea." That was true. Hanging Christmas lights on the Hades cabin was Will's idea, but he did not expect that he would be assisting.

"Yes, and I regret having such an idea."

"Are you sure we checked every light?" Nico asked, ignoring Will's pouting and evident hatred for the cold.

"Positive. Now can we go inside?" Will had several scarves, coats, a hat _and_ earmuffs, and Nico was pretty sure he had at least two pairs of socks on.

Taking the two wires, just like Clark Griswold from _National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation_ that Will had made him sit through not too long ago, Nico pushed them together and watched as the colorful lights that decorated the roof of Cabin 13 came on. The usually black and gloomy cabin with the eerie green glow was not lit up like, well, a Christmas tree.

"That's pretty amazing," Will marveled. "And you only fell off the roof twice!" They both glanced over at the two piles of snow that had human shaped indent in it. Luckily for Nico, Dionysus let in a snowstorm which ended up breaking his fall. Also, he'd been lucky enough to only been seen one of those times. Annabeth had just been walking by. Unlike a certain son of Apollo, she actually attempted to hold in her laughter. Following the falls, Will would jog, although it looked like waddling since he had so many clothes on, over to Nico and pick him up out of the snow. He would always tell Nico he should be careful about frostbite and then he would complain once more about the chill in the air.

"I've got some of Reyna's special hot chocolate inside," Nico began. "Do you want some?"

"I'd love some," Will replied, grabbing Nico's hand. "This was fun." Will pulled Nico along into the cabin. "We should do it again next year, but maybe a bit earlier in the year?"

"Fine by me."

**A/N**

**I've never written about Will and Nico so I'm sorry if that wasn't all that good. I'm thinking the next chapter will be some Tratie so it should be relatively easy to write.**

**I hope you enjoyed, reviews are always appreciated.**

**-Cat**


	5. Chapter 5

They think they can beat me. They think that my element is just in the Spring time. They think I can't handle a little snow. I think different.

"Are you sure you can take us on?" Travis only asks with slight concern in his voice.

"I have no doubt that I can take both of you on."

"You heard her, Trav," Connor says. "She _thinks_ she can beat the snowball masters."

I ask, "Any specific rules?" I'm hoping that these cheaters will say what I've been waiting for.

"Nope, just stay in your area." Perfect. I've got this in the bag.

"Alright, let the snowball fight of Connor and Travis versus Katie Gardner begin!" Connor announces.

I duck under the pile of snow that I claimed as my base and begin forming snowballs. Testing tactic number one, I come up from my wall and chuck a snowball, just missing Connor's head. Soon after, I am hit in the shoulder by a snowball thrown by Travis. Well, that didn't work.

Time for plan B. Ducking back down, I concentrate on their area that they are confined to. I flick my wrist upwards and wait for the effects.

"What in Hades…?" I hear one of the twins murmur. Then the frantic cries come. "Quick, grab the snow!" one shouts. "I can't!" the other shouts. "Gardner, this is so not cool!"

Feeling safe enough to stand, I take in the sight. The Stolls are sitting in a puddle of slush on top of fresh, long grass. It's good to know that the making grass grow to melt the snow trick works pretty well. My siblings and I had been trying to perfect growing things from the freezing ground for weeks, and I had been the only one to do it.

Just for satisfaction, I chuck some snow in their direction, hitting Connor in the back of the head and Travis right in the stomach. "See," I state, "Demeter is _not_ a bad godly parent. Not _at all_."

Before I know it, Travis is racing at me with snow in hand. He grabs me around the waist and we both fall into a pile of snow in a fit of giggles. Then, I feel a cold sensation down my back and I know he just shoved snow down my jacket. I return the favor and soon enough we are both cursing the other.

"Okay, truce?" Travis asks.

"Yeah, truce," I respond.

He leans down and gives me a quick peck on the cheek. The new, warm sensation completely overtakes the cold. This lasts just until Travis takes advantage of the closeness to shove more snow down my jacket. He runs off and I following suit, cursing him the whole way.

**A/N**

**Happy New Year everybody! I hope you had a wonderful year.**

**I don't know if the children of Demeter can actually do that, but I know that they have control over plants, so why not?**

**Please review, and I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Cat**


	6. Chapter 6

It's late and the forgery is practically empty, aside from your one sibling, Leo Valdez, and yourself. He's been working all day. Of course, you haven't pried into his business while you worked on the various weapons that people asked you to repair, having a bit of difficulty with Clarisse's Maimer.

It's December 23rd, which explains the emptiness here at camp, and you are just trying to cram in any last minute work so there won't be a load to do when you get back from spending time with your family.

As you walk past Leo to retrieve another weapon, you glance at what he's been working on all day. Currently in front of him he was just testing a small mechanical eagle. It hovered up off the ground and did a few aerial tricks before it landed again. Also, there was a pile of other automatons in the corner of his workspace.

Tired of the silence, you decide to strike a conversation with the smaller boy. "You, uh, spending Christmas with your friends?" you ask.

"Huh?" He looks up from his work and spins around. "Oh, it's just you, Nyssa. I totally forgot you were there." He turned to continue working as her talks. "Yeah, we're all having a Christmas eve party, and then I'm spending Christmas with Jason and Piper."  
>"Sounds like fun," you say, sharpening the celestial bronze sword in your hands.<p>

"It'll be great. I'm actually finishing all of their presents right now." His grin was full of pride.

You peek over his shoulder to see the small machines he made for his friends. The eagle from before had a tag with Jason's name on it, there was an owl with a tag with Annabeth's name on it, and a figurine of Sebastian from _The Little Mermaid_ (gods only know what that does) addressed to Percy. You don't really note the rest of them since you notice one in particular. It is a magnificent flower that's petals light up with a dull blue light.

Leo seems to take notice of your staring. "Heh, you like this one?" You nod as he picks it up delicately. "It's moonlace. It only lights up when it's dark." Leo places his hand over its petals and the light grows brighter.

"Wow, whoever is getting that tomorrow is one lucky person."

"Yeah…"

His one word answer gives you the hint to not press for information so give him one of your rare, signature smiles. You notice part of the name on the tag on the flower. _Cal-_

"Well, I really best be going since I finished everything I needed to do," you say, trying dig yourself out of the awkwardness. "Have a merry Christmas and a happy New Year, Leo."

"Thanks, you too." His voice is distant, as if he were elsewhere, or he at least wished he were elsewhere.

* * *

><p>The next day, the only present left unopened was the moonlace flower. It was addressed to:<p>

_Calypso_

**A/N**

**Sorry for the sad Caleo story, but it I couldn't think of what to write for Leo. (SPOILERS) It was supposed to take place between the time he landed on Ogygia in _The House of Hades_ and the time he picked her up in _The Blood of Olympus_. (SPOILERS OVER)**

**I have two more chapters planned and the next one will have some Jason x Piper stuff in it.**

**Reviews are always appreciated, I hope you enjoyed.**

**-Cat**


	7. Chapter 7

In preparation for the Christmas eve party, Jason was given one of the easiest possible jobs. Nothing could go wrong. At least, that's what Piper thought. His task was to make the salad. All he had to do was toss lettuce, tomatoes, onions, olives, shredded carrots, peppers, and croutons into a bowl and mix it around.

The mess started right when Jason started. He was standing in front of the counter in Piper's kitchen with a bag of assorted lettuce. The bag was giving his particular trouble as he tried to open it. Pulling with too much force, the bag split open and went _everywhere_. His first instinct was to clean up and get more lettuce from the fridge. The only problem was that there was no more.

"Everything going fine in there, Sparky?" Piper called from her living room as she paused from her last minute vacuuming.

"Uh… yeah, yup, totally fine." He mentally punched himself for the uncertain response he gave.

"Okay, then…?" Piper continued her cleaning.

Being the 24th already, none of the stores would be open so Jason created a plan quickly. He grabbed an entire roll of paper towels and the lettuce from the ground and got to work.

* * *

><p>20 minutes later, Piper walked into the kitchen. Pronouncing every word separately Piper said, "What are you doing?"<p>

She had every right to be surprised by the scene in front of her. The counter was covered in paper towels with single leaves of lettuce laid out on top of them.

"I washed them so now they have to be dried," Jason responded.

"Why?"

"Because I, uh… dropped them."

Piper released a great sigh. "What am I going to do with you?" She looked up at him with a goofy smile. "You know, it's pretty adorable how hard you were trying." Crymson begins to grow on the blond's cheeks. "But it's pretty unnecessary." Walking over to Jason, she got on her tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips quickly. Her grin only grows. "It's Christmas eve. You know that nobody is going to eat the salad anyway."

"That's true. Let's just pray to every god that Percy and Leo don't finish the entire tray of cookies by themselves."

**A/N**

**The salad recipe is courtesy of the Olive Garden website and they obviously own it, not me.**

**The next chapter will be some Piper, Annabeth, and Reyna fun, and it will be the final chapter.**

**Hope you enjoyed, please review.**

**-Cat**


	8. Chapter 8

Spread throughout the large room were three smaller areas. Each housed one demigod, presents, and an abundance of wrapping paper.

The first was Annabeth's working space. It was neat and organized, with all the gifts in a line and the assortment of paper in piles according to its type. The presents were wrapped with an immense neatness while also just being plain. They were just wrapped in the paper, nothing else.

To her left was Piper's area. It was far less neat and tidy. All the paper was just throw askew when it was no longer needed, and bits of ribbon lay everywhere. On the other hand, her wrapped presents were extravagant. They had fancy paper, curly ribbons, and large bows.

The third area belonged to Reyna, Praetor of New Rome. With such title, you'd think this task would be easy for her, but wrapping Christmas presents was apparently not in her repertoire. Her area was not messy. In fact, it was almost as organized as Annabeth's, but she had just one problem: she had no idea how to use the paper that was sitting in front of her. All the presents that she wrapped already were a mess of paper and tape with one of those bows that you just stick on top.

She heard two pairs of footsteps walk up behind her. "Hey, Rey. How's it- woah." Piper had just noticed the wrapping job her friend had done. She attempted, and failed, to hold in her laughs, only to be whacked in the arm by the blonde standing next to her.

"You're hilarious, Pipes, really," Reyna said sarcastically.

"At least the paper only stays on for about like two seconds." Piper couldn't control her laughter as she pointed at the worst of all the presents. "I feel pretty bad for who ever is getting _that_ one." Now, even Annabeth was giggling behind her hand.

"It's Nico's," Reyna said. "And it's not that bad." She picked up the present with a hopeful smile, only to be soon disappointed when she saw just how bad of a job she did. "Scratch that, it's horrible."

"It's the thought that counts though, right?" Annabeth questioned. Neither of her friends responded, only giving her 'are you kidding me' faces. "Alright fine. Rey, do you want us to show you how to wrap a present?"

They began unwrapping all the presents. They continued until Annabeth unwrapped a beautiful bow. "Woah," she said in amazement. "Where'd you get this?"

"More importantly, who's it for?" Piper chimed in. She checked the tag. "Thalia?! Oh my gods you totally have a thing for her, don't you?!"

Reyna's cheeks turned beat red. "What makes you think that?" Her voiced cracked in the middle of her question.

"Simple. One: that is really expensive so why would you splurge on your friend. Two: she's not even coming to the party tomorrow, and most of us only got presents for people that were coming. Three: you bought electric blue wrapping paper just so you could wrap _this_ present. And four: I'm a child of Aphrodite so, duh." She said all of these things as though is was obvious. "Also you're blushing right now." Piper wore a triumphant smile, having solved the mystery.

"Okay, you can give it back now," Reyna said with a sense of urgency.

Annabeth smiled, "Not 'til you admit it."

Not wanting to play these foolish games, Reyna responded in a quiet murmur. "I like her."

"What was that?"

"I said 'I like her'," Reyna responded much louder.

Piper squealed in excitement for her friend as she enveloped her in a hug.

Annabeth chuckled. "Pipes, your Aphrodite is showing again."

**A/N**

**I don't know if you can tell from this chapter, but I ship Theyna. I just thought I'd slip some Theyna into this chapter for fun. Also, sorry if Piper was being a bit of a jerk but I just feel that the three of them probably tease each other a lot.**

**That was the last chapter of this little collection of drabbles.**

**Thanks for reading, all the reviews are appreciated.**

**-Cat**


End file.
